911
by donalddeutsch
Summary: Always remember, never forget that day. A death fic where Kim loses someone on that fateful day. My first KP specific story.


9-11

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, nor do I claim to, the series is owned by the Disney Company, ty.

A/N: The name of the story should say it all. This is a death fic, so if you don't like it, please don't read it. Please only constructive criticism, this is my first Kim Possible only story, and I have done one Harry Potter story about that date in history, hopefully this one will be taken as well as the first. 9-11 Always remember, I know I will. Donald

Chapter One: 9-11

Ron had kissed his wife lovingly before heading off to work that morning. He worked at the top of the world, the top of the World Trade Centers, in the restaurant there. He had been made a assistant chef there right after finishing Culinary school about a year ago. He and Kim were married right after college, and she was getting her doctorate degree at NYU while Ron was working his dream job. Kim had something that she wanted to tell Ron, but wasn't going to tell him right then, because she wasn't sure. She had a doctors appointment that morning, and then she would find out if it were real. They had been trying to have a baby since they got married, and had had some close ones in that they thought they were, but weren't actually. Kim was pretty sure this time, but wanted to make sure. The date was September 11, 2001, and they were living in New York City, in a nice townhouse that they were able to get with some help from their parents, and what they were able to save up.

Ron was in a good mood as he hailed a Taxi to take him to work that morning. He was supposed to be there to help open the Restaurant for the early morning people working, and he smiled at the thought. He was happy that he was working his way up to full time chef, and he had a beautiful wife, and hopefully a baby on the way. Little did he know what that day was going to hold for him and his family. He just got into his chef's whites, and going through the stock to see if they needed anything when he heard a strange noise. He looked out the window of the restaurant and though he saw something weird. A airplane was flying awfully low to the ground, and it looked like it was heading towards the tower. "Oh my god, that can't be happening." He watched in awe as the plane hit the tower, and felt it hit also. He looked at his boss and gulped. "What are we to do?"

His boss looked at him, knowing that the young man had a young wife at home, and that he needed to get out of there just in case. "Ron, we need to get to the ground floor, come on." He also called for the rest of the kitchen staff to follow him, and they headed to the elevators. They saw that they weren't working for some reason, so decided to head for the stairwell. Ron pulled out his Cell Phone and dialed home.

"Hello, Stoppable residence, this is Kim speaking."

Ron took a deep breath and continued down the stairs. "Hey KP it's me. Listen don't worry about me right now, no matter what you hear, I'm on my way out of the building. The tower has been hit by a Jet Airplane, and we're on our way down." He didn't want to worry her about it if they can't get down. "I love you, and don't you forget that."

Kims heart skipped a beat as she heard that and smiled a bit. "You better get home Ron Stoppable, or else." She let the threat hang in the air, no matter how scared she was. She knew that Ron was on the top floor, and if the Airplane hit below him, he might not be able to get out. She just hoped that they were able to be rescued and that the worse case scenario didn't happen, where the tower collapsed. "I love you to Ronnie, be careful and come home to me."

Ron nodded his head. "Don't worry honey, I'm as good as there." He then hung up and was on his way down when the building gave a shudder. "Uh oh, that didn't feel good." He looked at his boss and prayed to god that he take care of his family. As the building began to fall, he pulled out his Ronnunicator and punched up Kim, but then he remembered that hers was with Wade right now getting fixed, so he called up Wade. "Hey Wade, can you tell Kimmy I love her and that I'm sorry that I won't be coming home as I thought."

Wade looked at him and the falling building and gasped. The last thing he saw was the building falling and Ron screaming before the communicator went blank. "Oh my god, he was in the Tower when it was hit." He knew that this was something that couldn't be done over the phone, so he called up her parents, and Rons also and hoped that they were home.

"Possible residence, this is Anne Possible speaking." She saw from her caller id that it was Wade, and wondered what he wanted.

"Mrs Possible, can you turn on your tv and see what's going on? I'm afraid to tell you, but Ron was in the building." Wade didn't need to say anymore as there was a scream from the living room, and Mr Possible came running in.

"We need to get to Kimmy. Can you get us a ride Wade?"

Wade started typing things into his computer and shook his head. "Not a flight, looks like they have all been grounded, but I can get us there tomorrow by GJ Transport. That will have to do. Be outside your door in five minutes, our transport is on the way."

They all headed to New York to be with Kim during this awful time. There was a huge funeral for everyone who died that fateful day, and Kim was indeed pregnant with their first son. She named him Ronald Eugene Stoppable Jr after his father.

Everyone missed Ron, and Kim the most. She eventually got her doctorate and PHD and used it to help starving children around the world. It was 30 years later that she joined Ron in the afterlife, when her plane went down in Rowanda, and even tho she missed him all that time, they were together again.

A/N2: Ok sorry the end was abrupt, but I couldn't think of anything else to write. Will do better the next time, and chapter 4 of Harry Possible is in the workings now, so it is more lighthearted.


End file.
